Classic Sonic
"Give it your all, Sonic! You'll always be our shining hope!" -Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic Forces Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ), also referred to as Classic Sonic (クラシックソニック), is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Basically a past version of his modern counterpart from his younger days, Sonic first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside his friends, and even reappeared in the mainstream universe to help out where needed. Appearance Sonic looks exactly like Modern Sonic back when he was younger. Overall, Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur (although in a slightly lighter shade than Modern Sonic's) that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head (which are shorter than Modern Sonic's), two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Sonic is very much like Modern Sonic. Having been described as being "like the wind", Sonic is always on the move, and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. Never in one place for long, he loves freedom and thrives on excitement. As such, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Like Modern Sonic, he also has a big attitude and possesses an equally big heart to match. Sonic usually maintains an easygoing, cool and carefree demeanor. At times though, he can get rather excited when seeing or accomplishing something cool, presumably as a result of his young age in comparison to Modern Sonic. He also often plays around to light the mood and enjoys taunting his enemies. He is often impatient though and possesses at times a short temper. Also, because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking. By comparison, Sonic is more impetuous, less jaded, and a bit more serious than his Modern counterpart: when Dr. Eggman first confronted Sonic and Modern Sonic during the Time Eater incident, Sonic immediately chased after Eggman, whereas Modern Sonic, who has dealt so many threats from Eggman that he is hardly fazed by them anymore, responded with a bored expression. Sonic is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play. However, he is never the one to stand idly by when there are people in need of help, even if those people are his enemies. He is likewise extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them. A noticeable trait about Sonic is that he is completely mute; rather than using words, he lets gestures and facial expressions speak for him. Category:Heroes